The present invention relates to gas generating systems and, more particularly, to an gas generating system for inflating an inflatable element of a vehicle occupant protection system, the gas generating system incorporating an assembly for housing an auto-ignition composition in intimate contact with the booster composition.
Many inflators incorporate auto-ignition compositions that provide enhanced safety of the gas generator/inflator in the event of a fire during shipping or storage of the Vehicle, for example, or during any car fire. Typically, the auto-ignition composition is formulated to auto-ignite at temperatures below the melting point of the other compositions associated with the inflator, including the booster composition and the main gas generating composition. In some inflators, the auto-ignition composition may not provide sufficient exposure to the booster propellant to ensure sufficient ignition of the main gas generant in accordance with improving the safety of the inflator. In the absence of an effective auto-ignition mechanism, the main gas generant in its melt phase could potentially provide an overly energetic system thereby resulting in safety concerns.